


Literal Backstabbing

by StarsScribble



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, GTA Universe, Hetrochomia Ryan, Minor Character Death, Reader-Insert, past betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsScribble/pseuds/StarsScribble
Summary: You went to help the Fake AH Crew because of your old friend Jeremy; you never thought you see the man that betrayal you.





	Literal Backstabbing

When you agreed to help Jeremy's new crew you never expected to see him again. You froze seeing the blue and green eyes long black hair pulled into a ponytail. A skull painted on his face with a black skull mask in his under his arm. Like you the moment he noticed you he dropped the mask. In seconds the two of you had guns pointed at each other. Jeremy and the other crew members tried to get you both to drop the guns. A red-headed woman in a Hawaiian shirt finally got the heterochromatic male to release the pistol as Jeremy did the same for you.  
“Deals off,” you quickly turned to leave the penthouse. You wanted to get as far away from him as you could. Jeremy quickly rushed in front of you. You tried to get past him but the short male was too quick. “No. We need you.” You looked down at him, arms crossed over your chest as you glared daggers at him. You heard movement behind you. Uncrossing your arms as you started to move to get one of your hidden knives. You refused to let him get the jump on you this time. Turning ready to defend yourself you met the red-headed woman.  
“Jeremy is right. We don’t know what problems you have with Vagabond. However, we need you working together.”  
“That's won’t be possible.” The skull-faced male spoke as his eyes fixed on you. You couldn't agree with him more, however, you would never say it out loud; or hint at it.  
“I don’t care how much money you were willing to pay. I’m out.” Turning you looked down that the purple and orange haired male. “Move.” Your voice was pure anger. You wanted out of this and you wanted it now. Jeremy however was determined to make you stay.  
“Why don’t you and Bond talk whatever this is out?” Jeremy suggested.   
“I’d rather die,” you and Vagabond said in sync, making everyone's else eyebrows raise as neither of you acknowledged it. Turning towards him you spoke again.  
“I can help you with that.” You hissed as you finally talk directly at him this time.  
“I’d like to see you try.” You saw the smirk and heard the cockiness in his voice. He had allies here that wouldn't hesitate to help him. You didn't even think Jeremy would help you if you chose to attack him. When you didn't move the smirk grew.  
“Didn't think so. Looks like you finally learned something.” Your eye twitched as your rage started to bubble up faster.  
“I will cu-”  
“Enough!” A guy in the suit spoke up making everyone look in his direction. “We have a heist to plan. We are short a member since Gav had business back home. We are going to work whatever beef you have with each other.”

Jeremy and Jack who was the redhead sat as moderators for Vagabond and yours sit down. Geoff and Michael went to check in with weapons supplies and other things for the heist. All of your and Vagabond’s weapons sat on the kitchen counter. Jack and Jeremy in between you and them. It had been thirty minutes and neither you are he felt talkative. Glares with given along with huffs and sighs. Jack’s phone rang making her stand up and walk away to answer it. Not before whispering to Jeremy to get you both to talk. Once Jack moved away Jeremy stood. Both of his hands slammed on the dining table making a thumb and the table jump. You both looked towards the small male.  
“We need to get this show on the road.” Jeremy looked towards the ponytail wearing male. “Vagabond, wh-” You snorted making Jeremy look towards you.  
“Do ya’ll not know his real name?” The dark glare the heterochromatic male gave you paired with Jeremy's confused face gave you the answer. You snorted again which turned into a full-blown laugh. You hands covered your eyes as you turned your head up to the ceiling.  
“Oh my lord,” your handed moved off your eyes as you looked back at the two males in front of you. “You work with him and you don’t know his real name.” His expression darkened as he stood from the chair. You leaned back in the chair. He seemed to be challenging you, something you were willing to take.   
“It’s James Ryan Haywood.” Given the fact that they didn't know his name you knew they knew nothing about him. Something that you were going to use against him just to piss him off. Jack came back questioning Jeremy as to what happened. 

“Your name is James? How normal.” Jack stated but the black haired male was forced on you.  
“He prefers to be called Ryan.” Your smirk growing as you watched him growl. “He was born in Georgia. Went to college for theater. Did you know he is original a blonde?” You looked away from the raging psychopath towards his two crew members. Both stunned at what they heard; they truly didn’t know anything about him.   
“Shut the hell up!” If you were a normal person the dark tone of his voice would have made you want to head for the hills. You were not normal and wanted to piss him off more.  
“He was a model for a time.” It happened quickly as Jeremy pushed you out of the way from a knife. Even with a pat down the man still had a weapon of some kind. You pushed Jeremy off of you as you made a dash towards the weapons on the counters. Jack was trying to contain Ryan giving you time to get your gun and load it. Jack was on the ground by the time you pointed the pistol at Ryan. He stopped looking at the gun than you.  
“You won’t do it. You don't have the guts just like back then.” Moving the gun down you shot him in the leg. You watched as he collapsed on the group cursing. Walking towards him you dug the heel of your boot into the wound.  
“You have no idea what I can do. After you betrayed me. Left me!” You twisted your ankle into the wound more. “I swore I’d kill you after that. You know, my back still hurts from when you stabbed me.” You moved your heel around to make him curse. He grabbed your ankle pulling you down onto the ground. The gun falling from your hands and skidding across the hardwood.  
“I did what I needed to do to save you.” The two of you fought your way towards the gun trying in vain to stop the other.  
“Fuck you! You did it because it meant I was out of the way.” Jeremy had gotten the gun first looking towards the both of you. Finally, you both had started to talk. Jack groaned as she got up for the floor cursing Ryan. Ryan was currently straddling you as you curse and wiggled trying to get free from him. Both his hands held your wrists as you cursed at him.  
“If I don’t have done that you would be dead now!” He looked down at you, this time held no dark undertones just blue and green eyes. “You wouldn’t listen to reason. So I did the only thing I could think off.”  
“You stab me in the back! Then let her die!”  
“I tried to save her! I loved her just as much as you do you know that!”  
“Then why is she in the ground and your still breathing!?” Jack moved towards Jeremy the two speaking in whispers at Ryan’s still held you and tried his best to explain the events after he stabbed you.  
“Do you know what they are talking about?” Jack looked towards the male.  
“I have a good guess.”   
“What is it?” Jeremy went on to tell Jack the story you told him. How once you outgrew the foster system you run away with your baby sister. You did anything you could to give her food; even if it meant working with gangs. You and your partner at the time got into trouble and your sister was kidnapped. Used as leverage to control the both of you.  
“She never told me her partner’s name. After hearing that,” Jeremy gestured towards you and Ryan. “A smart guess is, it was Ryan.” 

You felt tears fall onto your face as you looked up towards him, the paint on his face started to run as he cried.  
“I tried to save her. But she was dead we I got there. She was cold and…” He looked down at you. You had started to cry at the memories that this brought back. “I think they killed her on the first day.” His grip on your wrist loosen as he slumped to the floor; the blood loose getting to him.  
“Ryan!” You quickly sat up as Jeremy and Jack rushed towards the both of you. Jack quickly calling their medic as Jeremy tried to slow the bleeding.   
“Ryan! Ryan! You son of a bitch stay with me!” You slapped his face as his head bobbed a bit. His eyes made it clear that he just wanted to pass out.  
“Your gonna get your wish. Me dead.” His speech was slowing and words merging together as you held his head in your lap.  
“Don’t make this wish come true. Not now.” You said in a whisper as you watched his eyes close.

The lights of the makeshift medical area were what greeted Ryan first; he didn’t think he would ever see them again. Groaning he went to push himself up but felt someone’s arm. Looking towards the left side he saw you. Your phone laying out of your hand as your head laid on your arms asleep.   
“She has been by your side since you came out of surgery.” From the darkened corner of the room, Jeremy stepped out. Walking towards his fellow Battle Buddy he glanced down at you.   
“I thought it was so she could really kill you. That is why I stayed around but she never made a move too.” Ryan nodded and looked back towards you. He carefully moved to sit up; the pain in his leg dulled due to the medication in him. Jeremy turned exiting the room allowing the two to be alone. Placing his hand onto your head he ran his fingers through your hair. Silently he hoped that you both could return to how things use to me. He wanted to be partners once again.


End file.
